This is Our Cry...
by NovaAni-Bookworm1
Summary: Marco developes a type of Cancer.


****

This is our Cry…

**Marco:** My name is Marco. Right now I'm not worrying about the invasion of Earth. I'm not worrying about evil, parasite slugs trying to take over the world by controlling our very bodies. 

Right now, I'm worried about what to get Nora for her birthday.

"Honestly Jake. What am I supposed to get her? A card saying 'Happy Birthday to my step mom/math teacher who is illegally married to my dad because he thinks my mom's dead but in fact she's the leader of an alien conspiracy to take over the world'?" I complained as he helped me sift through yet another clothing rack. 

He shrugged. "Beats me. Just get her earrings or something. You really should have asked Rachel to help you."

"I know," I started, but I interrupted myself with a yawn. "Well, I'll just get her this purse." I decided, grabbing the first purse my fingers touched. I looked at the price tag. 9.50. That was well within my price range. I quickly paid for it and stuck it in a bag from the comic book store where I'd just bought some new comics. 

"I gotta' head home." Jake told me, looking at his watch.

"Okay. I guess I'll go home too." I felt around in my pocket. "Man! I forgot my bus pass!" My dad had dropped us off at the mall, but couldn't pick us up. Now I had to use my left over money to get home.

"Do you have enough to get home?" Jake asked. In counted the amount under my breath.

"Yep, but just barely." I answered, pocketing the change again.

"Okay then, let's go."

**Jake:** We were at a meeting in the barn. Cassie was tending to a fox that was hit by a car. I was helping her. Tobias was keeping watch, and Rachel and Marco were fighting.

"Whatever, little man." Rachel scoffed, punching Marco on the shoulder.

"Ow!" He complained, pulling up his sleeve to reveal a bruise forming.

"Geez Marco, I didn't hit you _that_ hard!" Rachel exclaimed, looking at the purple mark. "That was there before, right?" Marco shook his head in confusion.

"I don't think so." He told her. He rolled down his sleeve again. Marco seemed to be getting a lot of bruises lately, though they were usually morphed away. 

Something about bruises vaguely reminded me of a project I did for health once. I couldn't quite put my finger on it…but it was some type of disease.

I quickly brushed that thought away, no way could Marco be sick. It would be morphed away…wouldn't it? I'd have to ask Ax about that later.

"So Fearless Leader. Is there anything else you want to tell us…or can I go watch Friends now?" Marco asked.

"Go on, Marco." I told him, rolling my eyes. He left along with everyone else. Ax started to run out but I called after him.

"Hey, Ax!"

Yes, Prince Jake? we were far enough into the forest that Ax could be in Andalite form without risk of being seen.

"I was wondering. Things like diseases, they wouldn't be in with your DNA, would they?"

Well, it all depends, Prince Jake. Some, such as the different types of human cancers would, and so would other life threatening diseases. Andalite scientists have only developed a screen for illnesses such as the Andalite equivalent to a cold or minor flu. Why do you ask? 

I was disappointed with his answer, I was hoping he would say that none of us could get diseases, that the nagging feeling tugging at my brain was irrelevant. I realized that Ax was still waiting for my answer.

"Um, no reason really. Just curious." I lied. He shrugged, something he's picked up from humans, and with a Good-bye, Prince Jake. he headed to his scoop. I guessed that he'd also be watching Friends.

I sighed and went home also.

When I got home I went up to my room to call Marco. As the phone was ringing I logged onto the Internet. (We'd just gotten Road Runner, which uses cable for the net.)

"Hello?" Nora answered the phone.

"Hi, is Marco there?" I asked.

"Yes, but he's asleep." she answered. Asleep! It was only 5:30!

"Uh, could you, like, wake him up? Tell him that it's Jake." I asked. She hesitated, but reluctantly agreed. A minute later he picked up the phone.

"Hey Jake." he greeted me, half-asleep.

"Hey Marco. Um, this might sound weird, but have you been feeling okay?" I asked him.

"Not really." he answered shortly.

"What do you mean. Like, how have you been feeling bad?" I pressed.

"Yo, man, what's with the third degree?"

"Nothing, I'm just worried about you. Come on. I won't tell anyone and ruin your macho image." I teased. But all I really wanted was to find out what was wrong with my best friend.

"Okay, okay. Um, I've been tired; I got a lot of bruises; my arms and legs hurt; and I've slimed down instead of bulked up. I mean, I lost ten pounds in the last week." He told me. I could tell it was hard for him to admit to what was wrong. He wouldn't have told me if I weren't his best friend. 

I clicked those symptoms into a search on the net, then said good-bye to Marco. A few seconds later I had fifty hits, but none of them were accurate. That's the one thing I hate about search engines. 

So, I rooted through my messy closet until I found the box I kept my school papers from last year in. I rooted through until I found the health paper I was looking for. I took one look at the title and desperately hoped I was wrong. I flipped to the symptom page and they were all listed there, among others.

I couldn't believe this. I wouldn't believe it. I ran downstairs to consult my dad, seeing as how he is a doctor. The embarrassing part is, he's been Marco's doctor since he moved here. 

"Um, dad. Hypothetically speaking, say one of my friends had some sort of disease, some of the symptoms being easily bruising, sore bones, and fatigue. What disease would that be?" I bit my lip waiting for his answer. He put down the book he was reading and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well son, I'd have to give him a thorough examination first, but based on the information you gave me…I'd say Leukemia."

**Marco:** It was the day after the mall trip. For some strange reason, Jake had called me last night, asking if I felt all right. But I figured it was just a Jake thing. Then my dad, having overheard what I was saying to Jake, also asked if I was okay. He didn't even wait for me to answer before he called Jake's dad's office to schedule a doctor's appointment for the next day.

I was just slightly frustrated when Nora took my temperature and _still _no one felt the need to tell me what was going on.

Finally I just kind of exploded. 

"Will someone _please _tell me what is wrong with me!" My dad looked over at me with sad, understanding eyes. 

"That's what we're trying to figure out."

***

We were waiting in the doctor's office the next day. It was awfully cold. I decided to comment on this to my dad.

"I find it hot." My dad replied with a frown. Just then the receptionist called my name and I stepped into the doctor's office. My dad _insisted_ on coming in with me, like I was still a baby.

"So Marco. Haven't seen you in a while." Doctor…oh, you thought I was going to give Jake's last name away, didn't you? Well you were wrong! Dr. uh…Dr. Howser (You know, from that show that was on in the early nineties?…Doogie Howser MD? Don't you people _ever_ watch TV?) Anyway.

"Yeah, you know, except for that time two whole days ago when I slept over and me and Jake spent half the night playing video games." I answered seriously. He chuckled his "Doctor chuckle". You know the one. The one all doctors have when they want to pretend to be your best friend. Moving on. 

He did a bunch of medical stuff, which involved a lot of poking and prodding, which led to several new bruises. He also took a blood sample and a x-ray of my chest in another room.

Finally, he was finished. What bothered me was that he finished with a frown on his face. 

"Mr. _______, I'm going to run a few tests on what this may be. The results will be back from the lab in two to three days. I'll phone you with the results." He told my father, sounding grim, like he already had an idea what it might be and I wasn't going to like it. 

We left and drove home in silence. As soon as we got home, I went up to my room and fell asleep.

**Jake:** Two days after my dad had an appointment with Marco, he came up to me. 

"Jake," my father started, "When you were asking about that disease, you were talking about Marco, weren't you." He stated more then asked. I nodded.

"But, he doesn't…I mean…does he?" I stuttered. He didn't answer because just then the phone rang and I made a dash for it, not wanting to hear what my father had to say.

"Hello?" 

"Hi, Jake. It's Marco. I'm guessing your dad already told you." He said. Then it was true. He _did_ have Leukemia. I gasped.

"I'm going to the hospital now, so I guess I can't help with those pesky neighbors for awhile." 

"Don't worry about it. Listen, tell your dad to wait until I can run over there and I'll come with you, okay?" I told him, glancing at my dad for permission. Dad nodded and Marco also gave his agreement. I pulled on a jacket and ran faster then I ever had as a human.

***

We arrived at the hospital were Marco would be staying the next little while. He was taken to a room while his dad filled out some forms and I just stood there, feeling helpless. 

Finally, Marco's dad was done filling out stuff and we went in to Marco's room. We walked in just as he was refusing to wear the gown.

"Nuh-uh. _No way _am I wearing that get-up. I'll wear my pajamas. I am _not_ going to wear a dress." He was saying with his arms folded, glaring at the nurse. She threw up her arms in defeat.

"Fine! Do what you want. But just you wait. I'll get you in one of these somehow." She threatened. She saw me and winked. I knew her from the times I used to visit my dad at work. Her name was Ms. Hachette, and she was really nice. I could tell Marco was _already _grinding her nerves though.

**Marco:** Id been in the hospital just over a week now. Jake came every day, occasionally bringing one or two of the other Animorphs with him. My dad also came all the time, and Nora came for awhile after school. That day, Dad had just gone home and Nora had to stay after. Jake came, though, and he brought Cassie and Rachel with him.

We talked for awhile until the girls had to go home because of homework. Then Ms. Hachette came in to tell Jake that visiting hours was over and that he had to go home. Jake left, telling me he'd come quickly before school the next day.

Ms. Hachette fixed the amount of medication was going through the IV with my Chemotherapy treatment. Then she sat down to talk since it was her break. She was a really nice woman; sometimes she would sneak me extra chocolate pudding. 

One day, I remembered a book I'd once read and I asked her to get it from a library for me, using my card.

"Marco," she said, "You do know that she dies at the end of that book." she looked confused as to why I would want to read a book about death in my condition, which was getting worse as the days went by.

Of course, the doctors said I was getting better. But let me tell you something. Doctors aren't very good liars. 

"Yeah, I know that. But I want to read it anyway." I answered stubbornly. Finally, she gave up as she always does when we have an argument. She went to get the book before her break was over.

She came back ten minutes later; the library was just across the street. She handed me the book.

Maybe you've heard of it. It's called "Sadako and the Thousand Paper Cranes."

It's about this Japanese girl who, at age twelve, developed Leukemia. She went to the hospital and started folding a thousand paper cranes because of an old legend that said if a sick person folds a thousand paper cranes, then the Gods will grant their wish and they will become well. But Sadako only made it to six hundred and forty-four before she died. There's a memorial for her in Hiroshima Peace Park.

I know it's kind of morbid for me to read a book about someone who dies from Leukemia when that's exactly what I have, but to tell you the truth, in some strange way it made me feel better. At least, mentally it did.

***

It has now been six months since I came here. The doctors pretend that they still have hope…but, like I said, doctors are lousy liars. Even Jake has given up to an extent. He still came and all, but now we barely talked, he just looked sad.

Sometimes I wish I would just die and get it over with. Others, I want to live as long as I can. 

I took out the book again, Ms. Hachette had eventually bought it for me. I read through the passage where she died. I wonder if it's really that easy. If all I had to do was close my eyes, and fall asleep…

**Jake:** When I came to visit Marco that day after school, Ms. Hachette was waiting for me. She looked like she'd been crying.

"Jake." she started. I started shaking my head. I knew what was coming, and I didn't want to hear it.

"Jake." she continued. "I'm so sorry. He's gone. He died this morning." I just kept shaking my head. No. No! "NO! He can't be dead, I just saw him yesterday! He can't…" I started crying. Right there in the middle of the crowded hospital. Ms. Hachette wordlessly handed me a book with a circled passage on the last page. It was the book Marco was always reading. Through my tears I could just make out the highlighted words:

__

This is our cry,

this is our prayer;

peace in the world.

A/N: I decided to take a break from Sibling Bond and wrote this. I hope you guys liked it. I'd like to dedicate it to all people with "the atom bomb disease" though I hope they won't end up like the characters in either story. On a lighter note: I made a crane! My first one ever! * "e-mail" to Kyra begins* Yo Kyra, 'sup. Really gotta' make this short, I'm being kicked off (again). 'Ya know, I bet if you went to HotBot and typed in "Canadian National Anthem" you'd find the tune somewhere and you could stop singing it to "O Christmas Tree" J Anywho, I really have to go. I'll leave you with this cherry remark, my parents think I'm insane, so you're not alone. 'Kay. Bu-bye.**Ani-Bookworm#1 *end "e-mail"* Bye people! Happy New Years! 


End file.
